the trick in the treat
by dutiesofcare
Summary: The Thirteenth Doctor takes Yasmin Khan trick or treating.


**A/N:** **hope i'm not too late. happy halloween!**

* * *

 _"Aren't you a little too old to be trick or treating?_ "

The alien woman stared at her earthly companion funnily, her nose wrinkling and bringing out the scrunches between her eyes. Hands on her hips and her eyes were wide, _astonished_ at the accusation coming from the human. "No, I'm not. I'm just a little over two thousand!"

The brunette tilted her head, _clearly_ not expecting such a reply. "Yes, you're right, I take it back. You're definitely _way_ too old to be trick or treating."

The Doctor displayed the inner flesh of her lips, disappointed at the lack of enthusiasm coming from the earthling when it was _her own kind's_ holiday. "It's my costume, innit? I _knew_ I should have gone with someone else. Is there still time to change? Yes, of course, silly me, I have a TARDIS! We have all the time in the world—in the _universe_!—to find ourselves the perfect costume."

She quickly disappeared from the console room, before Yasmin had the chance to say anything, although she certainly had a _lot_ to say. Her dilemma between staying put or following the blonde woman was luckily cut short, for the Doctor reemerged from the the inner halls of the TARDIS after three blinks. "Aren't you coming, Yaz?"

"Do you want me to come?" her left brow was high, her cheeks emphasizing her dimples. "Doctor, your costume is _fine—_ "

"It really is, right?" she exclaimed with her heavy accent, a proud beam taking control of her lips. "I'm glad you've talked me out of changing it, Yaz, no costume would _ever_ beat the marvelous Han Solo. I only realized I should have gone with Padmé after I had finished crafting the costume, _still_ getting used to the new body. My past self would have been a great Han Solo, he was just as cranky—although he was grey; can Han Solo be grey?— but I make a great Han Solo, don't you think?! Could have my own Chewbacca pal. I _love_ Chewbacca. Gotta love the Wookies, they're the kindest and softest creatures you'll ever come across. Unless they're hungry, a hungry Wookie is no ally and you should probably run away. Maybe _I_ could get a Wookie. Can we get a Wookie, Yaz? Please? I promise I won't let it starve."

It was too much information for such a brief moment and Yasmin's brain was starting to _backfire._ "I—"

" _Great,_ yay! We're getting a Wookie! I'll even let you name it—within reason, of course. Come on now, I know the planet they're from and we'll be there in two seconds."

"Doctor, _calm down,_ " Yaz nearly screamed, holding the alien by the wrist before she started playing with random buttons by the console that would lead them to somewhere _either_ of them had intended to go. "We're not getting a Wookie."

The Doctor's eyes glowed in sadness, but she soon nodded her head. "Yes, you're right. We've already got Graham to worry about, it would be too much on our plate. You're definitely, _absolutely_ right."

Before either of them realized, the Doctor was dragging Yasmin by the arm, in raggedy steps and occasional hops of thrillness and happiness. The human inevitably found herself laughing at her, "Jesus, Doctor, how much candy have you had?"

And then, she abruptly stopped, causing Yasmin to bump into her. "None. _Yaz!_ You know we'll only get candy if we go trick or treating! And we just can't go when you're looking like this."

The dragging again, this time faster. "Doctor! _Are you seriously—_ where are we going?!"

"To get you a costume, of course," she yelled in excitement, "We're going trick or treating, Yaz!"

* * *

The couple stepped outside the TARDIS, coming across masses of children running around the streets of Sheffield in their spooky costumes with their happy smiles and full bags of candy.

"God, I love Halloween," the Doctor stated for what seemed the zillionth time ever since they went after a costume for the human girl. "Don't you love Halloween, Yaz?!"

"I used to, yeah," she confirmed, forcing a shy beam into the corner of her lips. A little against her will, she was using a _Princess Leia_ white gown, her hair up in sideways space buns and a fake gun attached to her hips. At first, the Doctor had been against bringing the gun to the costume, but she ended up changing her mind at the notion they were aiming for a full and perfect costume. _Han Solo and Leia Organa themselves._ Although Yaz hadn't been that much cooperative, little resilience did she show.

"What made you stop liking it?" the alien was clearly astonished, failing to comprehend why _anyone_ would not like such a holiday. The only day in the year _they got to be someone else._

"It's not that I _stopped_ liking it, Doctor," she shrugged, hugging herself with her own arms in attempts of hiding away her costume, "I've just grown up."

"What's the point of being a grown up if you can't be childish sometimes?" she carried on, showing her cat face that made it impossible for anyone _with a heart or two_ to resist. "I think I've said this before. Have I said this before, Yaz? Sorry, new brain, still adjusting."

Yasmin chuckled softly, her lips closed.

The Doctor grabbed her hand in hers without any further notice, and they were running towards the first house they found, standing on the doorstep and ringing the bell. "Pull your most innocent face, Yaz."

Which she did, offering a blank smile and sparkly eyes to the woman who came to the door, carrying a bowl of candies. The two time travelers screamed simultaneously, " _Trick or treat!_ "

The white woman looked at then with a frown, obviously _judging_ them. "The sweets are for the kids," and the door was slammed closed in their faces.

"Oi! That's a lil bit rude!" the Doctor yelled, even though she was no longer there and couldn't hear her. "That _was_ rude, wasn't it, Yaz."

Yasmin didn't give it too much thought, wrapping her arm around the other's and they were walking away. "Well, what did you _expect,_ Doctor. We're grown ups, we can buy our own candy."

"But—" she was out of words, too perplexed they would refuse to give them sweets. _People tended to always say 'yes' to her new face,_ she was growing out of habit. "Wait, where are we going?!"

"Anywhere else," Yasmin compiled, having to apply extra force to pulling the Doctor away from the house as the alien slowly started to cease her walking.

"No, but—" the whining was inevitable to come, "It's _trick or treat,_ Yaz! They didn't _treat,_ so we must _trick_!"

The Doctor managed to free herself from the human's hold, and only then Yasmin turned around, arms crossed, to give her _the look._ "What are you, five?!"

"Two thousand and three hundred sixty-four, I just told you that, Yaz," she clearly missed the sarcasm in her voice. "Come on!"

"Doctor—" Yasmin tried to interfere before the alien girl did something _stupid_ but it was too late, she had already vanished to the back of the house, so the human girl saw herself with no other alternative but to follow while she still had a chance to _prevent_ anything bad from happening. "Wait for me!"

Yasmin caught up with her by a bunch of bushes in the backyard, the only luminescence coming from the indoor lights of the house. The Doctor was busy, focused, playing with something in her tiny alien hands that could _not_ lead to something good.

"Where did _that_ come from?!"

"Oh, this little thing?!" she remained indifferent, "I had in in my pockets in case something like _this_ would happen."

Yasmin eyed her suspiciously. "You had it in your _pockets_?! It's too big to fit in your pockets, Doctor."

After what seemed whole eternities, the Doctor restored the eye contact, a proud smirk decorating the corner of her lips. "They are bigger on the inside, Yaz."

There was a frown in her face, but Yasmin knew better than to try to probe for explanations. "And _what_ do you intend to do with that?!"

Her smirk turned into a twisted smile that said, _watch me._ Quietly, the Doctor walked to the nearest window and climbed the wall, allowing herself the perfect view of a couple walking around the house; she calculated the perfect moment that she wouldn't be seen and glued the most hideous _scary peeper_ outside the window.

She fell back to the ground and joined Yasmin's side. "Now, we _wait._ "

Had the Doctor been paying close attention, she would have seen the look of repression on the human's face. "Did you _seriously_ have this all planned?"

"Of course not," she said as she kneeled down, collecting a few sticks and little stones from the ground. She came back up with face written in excitement, "But I _surely_ covered all the possible case scenarios."

The Doctor forced a few bricks into Yasmin's palm, before throwing a few of them at the window, next to the scary peeper; they weren't that loud, but enough to draw somebody's attention. Yasmin Khan had no idea what kind of exterior forced got her into throwing the bricks on her hand as well.

And they carried on with their prank, throwing once, twice, thrice—

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAA_ "

" _What the—JESUS CHRIST. These kids, I'm going to kill them!"_

The Doctor showed her white teeth while shooting her shoulders up and down, whereas the human girl had to press her hand to the her mouth, in whatever attempts of sustaining her laughs.

" _They're in our bloody garden! I'm going—"_

The man never finished his sentence, as he rushed to the back door with the main intention of scolding them. Yasmin and the Doctor traded desperate looks and the alien grabbed her by the fist; they were both running away for their lives.

They ran, ran and ran, until their lungs no longer could be fulfilled and the adrenaline could no longer command their legs. They both fell on their asses on the green glass, a few blocks away from the house victim of their acts, out of breaths.

"Oh god," Yaz tried to conceive any coherent thoughts, but her brain was too busy pounding against her skull to allow her any.

"I know," the Doctor nodded her head, up and down, several times. By then, both their costumes had been ruined by the dirt underneath them.

Yasmin only managed to say anything else once her heartbeat had settled inside her chest, "You really are the worst. You know that, right."

She shuddered, leaning back on her hands behind her back. "Oh, you love me."

"Yeah," Yasmin agreed, giggling and grinning to herself. "Yeah, _I love you_."

The Doctor's smile widened. " _I know._ "

* * *

 **A/N:** **were they confessing their love for each other or were they just referencing star wars? *smirks***

 **Any feedback here or on twitter ( dutiesofcare) is much appreciated !**


End file.
